The Writer and The Escort
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Rin Kichida has dreamed of being an erotic novelist for as long as her imagination knew what sex was. There is only one... problem. Rin has never, well... you know. After several failed attempts to win over her friend with her writing, he makes a not so simple suggestion. Loose her virginity. (I kept the summary as Roz had it)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a continuation of The writer and the escort. It has been adopted with permission. It is recommended you read the first part of it by rozthegreat. Please do not jump all over me with nasty reviews about how it was stolen, I had permission to adopt it. Thank you. This will be picked up from where Rozthegreat left off, Rin was meeting Sesshomaru for the first time at a café.**_

 _ **Link: https: s/ 8324307/1/ The- Writer- and- the- Escort**_

 _ **(Remove spaces)**_

"So, Sesshomaru, do you do this sort of thing often? For virgins I mean" Rin asked as she took a slow sip of her chocolate cappuccino. She watched his face as for any indication of discomfort and was relieved when he remained calm and straight faced.

"No, The women I see are usually experienced and demon. You are the first human I have been assigned to" he replied. Rin took a deep breath in, he never dealt with humans, she was the first. She had no idea how to deal with this now.

"You are on my calendar for the next three months Rin. You have more time with me than any of the other clients I have." He stated softly, Rin began to notice his features more closely, deep attractive voice, beautiful amber eyes that was like gold and his hair was as white as the moon.

"You're staring Rin" he said softly while his own eyes were glancing around showing boredom. He had known that he was quite attractive, all of his clients fancied themselves in love with him, however he never felt anything in return. He got the job done yes but he never grew attached.

"I apologize, it's just that I think Miroku made a mistake. You see I wanted to be an erotica writer but I can't ever do the intimate scenes and he suggested that I maybe get experience in that area because writers often write from experiences. But I feel he made a mistake suggesting this" she said softly, her hands folded neatly on her lap.

Sesshomaru set money down on the tray to pay for their drinks and stood. He extended his hand and helped her stand. "Come Rin, I will take you somewhere and you can see if it is what you would like to continue." Rin nodded and followed him to his car and soon they were off.

After a few minutes they pulled in front of a mansion like building and he got out before coming around and helping her out of the car. He showed her into his home and they made their way up the stairs into what Rin knew to be his bedroom and he maneuvered her to sit on his bed, taking his seat beside her.

"Ummm….we're not doing anything yet right?" she asked nervously. He merely placed her hands on the bed and shook his head. Rin was relieved, not that she couldn't imagine doing things with this man, it was just that she was inexperienced.

"No Rin. I am merely going to show you a small taste of what is to come. Only up to what you humans call second base." His lips gently claimed hers, coaxing her lips to part, sliding his tongue in to glide along her own when they did. Rin's hands threaded through his hair as a soft moan left her mouth.

Sesshomaru moved them so they were lying down as his hands caressed her side before moving over her stomach and down her thighs. His hands were evoking things in her she had never felt before and she wanted more, moaning when his hands slid up her body to caress one breast through her shirt and bra.

Suddenly he pulled back and sat up, Rin following him confused. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, he shook his head and informed her that they wouldn't go any further until she was ready. Rin was the first woman he had brought to his mansion, He never brought Kagura or any of the others here as it was his private life away from his profession.

He stood and helped her up before they left for him to drive her back to the café. After he had informed her that he would see her the following night for dinner, he left the parking area, leaving a somewhat nervous Rin. She got in her car and drove home to look through her closet and satisfied when she found a very slim form fitting dress.

She busied herself for the rest of the day and got a good night sleep so she could be looking her best for the dinner. Upon waking the following morning, she decided to clean her apartment, she checked to make sure her cat had food and water and took her shower before getting ready for the dinner.

She had just slipped on her matching navy blue shoes to the dress when the doorbell rang. She grabbed her jacket and moved to open the door, "Good evening Sesshomaru, I just have to grab my keys and I will be all set." She said, leaning over she grasped her keys and walked out, locking the door behind her.

He helped her into the car and moved to get in on his side. Along the drive to the restaurant his eyes kept glancing at her, she looked remarkably beautiful he noticed. Rin's hands were folded neatly and resting on her lap delicately, her eyes watching the buildings pass by her window.

 _ **A/N: Cliffhanger lol. I will be sure to add more on their next date as they get to know each other even more. I will try to update soon, but I really want to try working on other fics that I have as well.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Lemon

**A/N: I have decided to do chapter 2 for this fic, then I will work on the next chapter to another one after this. This chapter is also written to the song You belong to the night by Glenn frey**

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, attempting to rearrange his schedule with Kanna and Kagura. He needed more time to dedicate to Rin, he despised the humanity in her, but she seemed decent enough for him to do what he needed to do. He made several calls and informed Kagura he would see her on Thursdays and Kanna he would see on Tuesdays. The rest of the time would be spent with Rin, especially weekends where he could attempt to get her to spend the weekend with him.

He glanced at the clock and sighed, sometimes the life of an escort was trying and difficult. He showered and dressed quickly before grabbing his keys and leaving to pick Rin up for their dinner. He arrived and was knocking on her door, Rin opened the door and he felt his mouth go dry. She exuded radiance and a natural beauty that Kagura and Kanna did not possess. Rin was simple yet elegant in everything she did and wore.

Taking her hand, he walked her to his car and helped her get in before shutting the door. Walking around the car he got in on his side and started his car. The ride to the restaurant was silent, leaving Rin to wonder if he liked her dress seeing as to how she was hoping this would be the last night she would see him. She was so lost in thoughts she didn't even notice when he parked his car until she heard him calling her name softly, looking out she saw he had the door open and his hand extended to help her from the car.

They made their way in and were seated, during their dinner there was small talk about their personal lives and Rin began to feel like it was more than just a quick get to know the person date. "Sesshomaru, how is it that you came to be in the profession you are? I can't say that this is something a person just decides to be on a whim."

Sesshomaru chuckled before taking a small sip of his drink, contemplating how to answer her. "It was always pushed for me to settle down and mate to produce heirs, I decided that I would not simply be a prized stallion paraded around for the my father's elders. Instead I chose to spend my time being an escort to ladies that have needs, I already knew I wouldn't ever find my mate."

Rin gazed at him, seeing a sense of loneliness and a need for attention in his eyes. Reaching over she took his hand gently "You must have only wanted someone to see and want you for who you are, not the money you are worth or your looks." She said, making his eyes snap to hers, shocked she could read him so easily.

"I have grown used to it, besides as I stated, I am not meant to find my mate in this lifetime" he said softly, his voice speaking with pain. They finished their meal in silence and were on their way back to her home when she grasped his wrist at the stop sign. "Rin?" he asked softly.

"I would like to go to your home Sesshomaru." She said softly, he merely turned the car in the opposite direction and headed towards his home. He parked the car and helped her out of her side. They walked up the steps to his home and he unlocked the door, shutting and locking it behind her.

Rin sat on his sofa while he placed everything from his pockets into the dish on the stand by the door. He walked towards her and sat beside her, Rin took his face in her hands and turned him to face her, gently placing her lips on his. "Rin, you don't have to do this if you do not wish it" he said softly.

"I know, I am choosing to Sesshomaru" she whispered before his lips claimed hers, making his way towards lying her on the sofa, his body covering hers. Rin moaned when she felt his hand cup her breast, kneading it gently in the palm of his hand before moving to the other for the same treatment. Rin slid her hands up and under his shirt to glide along his chest before grasping his shoulders to keep him against her.

Sesshomaru slid his hand down to her thigh and made his way up to where Rin felt a wetness dripping from her body. Rin gasped and arched against him when she felt his hand slide under her panties to glide along her heated center. Sesshomaru merely slid 2 of his fingers into her body slowly, being careful to not harm her as he pumped his fingers in and out of her body.

He pulled her dress off and threw her panties over his shoulder as he slid up her thighs, Rin's cry echoing in the room when his mouth latched onto her. His tongue delved into her center repeatedly and slowly, fanning her desire instead of soothing it. Rin's mind registered something being opened before a slight buzz was heard, Rin's cry was frantic as the vibrator was placed along her center slowly moving along the lips of her heat.

Her head fell back on the sofa as her body was seeking something she couldn't name, just as she felt she was about to burst, he pulled back. He shut the vibrator off and set it on the floor before he stood to remove his clothes. Rin quickly informed him she was on a pill before his body was against hers again, his lips claiming hers heatedly

She gasped slightly in pain when she felt his length push through something inside her moments before his voice was soothing her. "Ssh it's okay Rin, you must relax or it will hurt you instead of bring you pleasure" he whispered against her lips. Rin's legs slowly fell limply to the side, a sign she was not in pain anymore.

He withdrew his hips only for her to grasp his sides in an attempt to pull him back. "Easy Rin, I am not going anywhere, I do however have to pull back to do this…" he said as he thrust back into her, watching her come apart underneath his body. Each thrust in her eyes darkened and her hands grasped his lower back while her nails dug into the flesh, he found he could watch her come apart every night if he could have her as much.

"No, Rin keep your eyes open. I want to see them darken more with lust as your body tightens around me while I pound into you. I have been gentle, but I think you can handle an increase in pace." He said when her eyes started to close. She snapped her gaze up to his and gasped when he slammed into her at a much faster pace.

Her whimpers filled the room along with the sounds of him pounding into her body. He reached a hand to grasp the back of her neck and pulled her up to claim her lips while his body kept pounding into her, her whimpers filling his mouth. Rin's head fell back as she felt herself tighten around Sesshomaru, something bursting inside of her as she cried out.

Sesshomaru made to pull back to ease his own release, but was surprised when she pulled him back inside her heat. He looked at her in confusion before she replied "let me ease your passion Sesshomaru" she moved him so he was lying on the sofa, never had any of his other clients taken care of his passions or needs.

Rin grasped his length and slid her hand along it slowly, before sucking on the tip of his length. Sesshomaru's groans softly hitting her ears as she continued her actions. "That's so good Rin" he whispered as his hips arched, his hand grasping her hair gently. Rin applied more pressure towards her task and was rewarded with a gasp from him, She slid him into her mouth and out faster while she nipped he tip on occasion.

Sesshomaru groaned and arched his hips when he felt himself spilling into Rin's mouth. The heat from her mouth and tongue delving into his slit seemed to prolong his release as his body shook in slight tremors from the force of his release. He pulled Rin up to him and claimed her lips, something he would never do with any other client.

"Rin" he whispered, his arms holding her to him as she tucked her head into his neck. "I think I found my mate" Rin looked up at him and found his eyes were molten amber instead of cold and calculating gold. He moved to pick her up and carried her to his bed before lying her down.

"Usually I am good with easing my own desires, but with you Rin, find that I want you in my bed, pretty much anywhere I can take you over and over just to see your eyes darken with lust. That is something one can only experience with their mate." He said softly, cupping her cheek. "Are you able to handle another round?"

Rin pulled him to her as her legs parted to make way for him between them. He lifted his hips and slid within her body in a fluid thrust. Rin gasped before her hands grasped his lower waist while his lower body moved to slide within her snug center.

"By the gods Sesshomaru you make me crave so much" she whispered, his lips taking hers while he moved harder into her body. His hips slapping against hers, Sesshomaru shifted his hand to lift her hips to his body while he moved them so she was on top. Rin placed her hands on his chest and moved her hips forward and backwards, moaning as she felt him move inside her body.

Sesshomaru gripped her waist, holding her in place while his hips thrust up into her at a fast and brutal pace. Rin cried out as she dug her nails into the sheets while pure ecstasy wracked her body, Rin leaned down and buried her face into his neck to muffle her cries. Sesshomaru grasped her hair and pulled her head back. "I want to hear you scream Rin"

He pushed her off and flipped her onto her hands and knees before he was slamming back into her. Rin felt her head pulled back as her cries filled the room. She dug her nails into his sheets harder, fisting them tightly as her body shook in a release so overpowering it left her breathless. Moments later she felt his hips stiffen and slam against her one final time before she felt his seed being milked by her own body. Sesshomaru groaned as his body shook when Rin moved her hips slightly to increase his release as well as her own.

Rin was gently pushed to lie down on the bed when he lay behind her, pulling her into his arms. "So this is what sex is all about. I can see why everyone is making such a big deal about it, that felt amazing" Rin said softly. Sesshomaru merely chuckled.

"Yes, however with having found my mate now, I must call my clients and tell them they need to find another escort." Sesshomaru turned her so he could frame her face with a spare hand, "It wouldn't do for you to have a mate who is still servicing other demons and such would it?"

Rin laughed before Sesshomaru's lips claimed hers gently. 'It is not love yet, but there is definitely a feeling there, my beautiful mate' he thought to himself as he watched her fall asleep in his arms. Sesshomaru smiled before joining her in sleep, they had a big day ahead of them and he was going to need every bit of energy he could get.


	3. Chapter 3 - Massive Lemon

**Author Note: WARNING, MA RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER FOR A REASON**

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Rin woke the following morning only to be surprised by Sesshomaru bringing her breakfast. "Rin, I must tell you before we continue on, however I am under a contract with Naku Enterprises, which is where I am an escort. I have 3 months left before I can choose to leave and not renew my contract with them. In that time, I must continue seeing Kanna and Kagura. I can try to not do anything with them but I cannot make promises." He stated softly.

"I Know Sesshomaru…..Leave it to me to fall for my escort and make both our lives difficult" she whispered, leaning into his hand when it cupped her cheek. Sesshomaru pulled her to him and held her tightly, whispering apologies into her ear. He knew it would be hard for him to cheat on her, but even worse for her to know he had to do what was in his contract.

Sesshomaru drew back to look into her eyes before kissing her gently. "Rin…I know this is sudden, but move in with me. This way I have you to come home to at the end of the night every day. I only have to deal with Kagura and Kanna on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I will also have a reason to not stay the night with them." Rin chuckled softly before wrapping her arms around him to pull him down and kiss him softly.

"If it makes it easy for you then yes I will Sesshomaru. As for handling the sleeping with them, It is in your contract, if I expect you to up and stop now it could ruin your name and reputation of being honorable. You couldn't get a job anywhere else with a tarnished reputation." Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his, swallowing her soft moans as his hands moved along her body.

He maneuvered her to lie on her back while he was on top of her. "Kanna will be reasonable, she will simply look for another available escort once I tell her I found my mate. Kagura however fancies herself in love with me and will be furious. She will go to her father to try to keep me there. She knows my contract expires soon and she has already talked about us eloping and running away together." He said laughing.

"Mmmm Pity that dream of hers will not be happening. You are mine and I will not share you with her any longer than I have to." Rin said with a small laugh. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her deeply, lifting his hips only to slide deep within her heated center causing her to moan softly and arch into him. Sesshomaru molded his lips to hers to deepen their kiss as he withdrew and slid in deeper each time at a slow pace.

He pulled back to watch Rin come apart each time he thrust into her body, relishing in the choked cries it had wrung from her throat. "So beautiful Rin, I love seeing your eyes cloud when passion overtakes you, the feel of your heat constricting around me as if it never wishes me to leave…." He groaned when she arched her hips, making him slide in even deeper.

She pulled him down to her to mold her mouth to his, sliding her tongue into his mouth to glide along his. Sesshomaru moved them so she was on top, his hand grasping the back of her head to keep her there, his own tongue sliding into her mouth as her hips rocked along his body.

She sat up as a cry left her mouth when he had hit a certain spot in her that made her crazy. She felt his hands grasp her waist as he slammed up into her hitting it repeatedly. "God Sesshomaru!" She cried out when her hands grasped the sheets on the sides of his head as she leaned down. Sesshomaru alternated between slamming up into her and grinding her hips fast and hard along his body so that her clit was in direct contact with his body.

He could feel her release was approaching and he threaded his fingers through her hair and forced her gaze to meet his own. "Rin, come apart for me. Let go and let me see the passion completely darken your eyes as you are overcome with your release." He whispered. Rin cried out as she moved her hips faster, her eyes darkened and resembled black onyx when he felt her heated core spasm sending ripples along his length.

He groaned and grasped her hips to slam her onto him as he flipped them over and stilled his hips against hers, his essence spilling into her. His soft groans drawing Rin's gaze as she moved her hips to help him ride his release out. He grasped the sheets as he shook slightly as the tremors flowing through him never seemed to end. "Rin stop….." he panted out. "It won't end" Rin moaned as she felt his hot seed still spilling into her.

She flipped them so she could have the top as she rode his still sensitive length faster, making him harden again immediately. "I don't want you to stop Sesshomaru. You have been so giving and generous to me, I wish to return the favor." She said as her hips rode him powerfully, leaving him groaning. "It is my turn to give you pleasure and leave you breathless in the ecstasy of it all"

He held her waist tightly while she rode him with lengthy powerful movements, making him close his eyes, head falling back onto the bed while it spiraled higher and higher inside of him. The coil becoming tighter and tighter as Rin rode him towards completion. Just as he was about to reach his release, Rin's hips stopped moving, making him arch into her to try to keep the movement going.

"No Sesshomaru, wait for it. He groaned softly as his need slowly faded out, Rin's hips resuming once it had. Her hips rocking hard as she ground into him each forwards movement, Sesshomaru's hands fell from her waist to grasp the sheets on the sides of him to prevent digging his claws into her skin as she rode him to oblivion.

His hands immediately flew to her waist grasping them as he forced her hips to grind harder on him as his hips shook slightly. "Fuck Rin" he whispered repeatedly between panting and groans as his breath came out broken in between harsh panting. Rin's own release spilled onto him as his thumb found her clit and he rubbed it in circles to make her follow him in the release of passion.

Rin collapsed onto him as his arms cradled her close to him, kissing her forehead gently while his hands moved along her back. "I feel like a cat in sunlight, content and satisfied beyond anything I felt." She said softly. Sesshomaru chuckled warmly before sliding out from under her to grab a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"I have to shower Rin, I have to meet with Kanna today. I won't do anything with her" he whispered before leaning down and kissing her softly, Rin wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to meld their lips together. "Rin, I have to get ready" he said softly, pulling away with a chuckle at her pout, leaving her to rest while he showered.


	4. Chapter 4 - lemon

Kanna sat at the table with Sesshomaru as she sipped her tea slowly. "So, you found your mate I see. It is fine, I shall simply find another Sesshomaru. Maybe not with your talents but I can't mess with a spoken for demon" she stated softly with a small laugh. Sesshomaru kissed her cheek and thanked her for her understanding before dropping her off at her home. He began the drive back to his home to see his mate with the good news.

He ran into the house and skipped the stairs two at a time to reach the top landing before bursting into his room and surprising Rin by sweeping her off her feet and kissing her deeply. "Rin, Kanna is willing to settle for another escort. That means I only have one left to deal with and I promise you nothing will happen with her." He said, slowly putting her back on her feet before leaning down to catch her lips with his.

Rin felt him maneuver her back to the bed, his lip s never leaving hers as his hands slid beneath her robe to grasp her waist before moving up her slim stomach to caress a breast lazily. "Of course if you are too busy to celebrate with me….." he was cut off when he released a groan at the fell of her hand inside of his pants, gliding along his length slowly.

Rin felt him shove her robe off before he slid himself from the confines of his pants and slammed into her, she let out a soft cry as her nails dug into his lower back. He leaned down and nipped at her ear gently before picking her up and moving them to the wall and pinning her to it as he slammed up into her with an upwards thrust of his hips.

"Harder Sesshomaru" she moaned out, relishing in the brutal pace he set of his hips pounding into her body relentlessly. "Right there Sesshomaru don't stop" she begged as she ground her hips along his body in movement with his thrusts, seeking her release. Sesshomaru grasped her hips and rocked them up and down as he thrust into her body to maintain a steady pace, sending Rin into a release that had her screaming softly with her face buried in his neck.

He held her as he moved to his desk and sat in his seat. His hands rocked her hips as he moaned softly. "Ride your mate Rin" he whispered. She rested her hands on his shoulders as she rode him in powerful and long strokes, her heat constricting around his length each thrust in. She leaned down and moaned softly in his ear. "Yes Rin…That's it, let me in deeper love" he whispered, groaning when he pushed in to the base of himself, letting out a choked groan as he arched his back.

Rin arched her body as her hips moved faster and harder, sliding him in to the hilt every time, he grasped her hips tightly as he lost control and slammed her onto his desk. "Rin I need you so fucking bad right now" he groaned, slamming into her core hard enough to hit her cervix. "Tighter Rin, I want your heat clasping me tighter…..Just like that" he groaned out as he kept thrusting into her body, his hips stilled against her as his essence shot into her body like a rocket, making Rin cry out, her back arching as she wrapped her arms and legs around her mate's body.

"By the Gods Sesshomaru…We are going to kill each other if we don't slow down" she said in between harsh pants. Sesshomaru chuckled and nuzzled her neck affectionately. He lifted her and carried her to the bathroom and prepared a bath. Once it was ready, he lowered her into the water and sat behind her, pulling her to his chest to relax and recline on.

"Rin, you know Kagura is going to make things difficult right? She will not let me go so easily" he said as he caressed her arm slowly. Rin let her head fall back on his shoulder as he kissed the side of her temple softly.

"I know, which is why I have back up papers in case she doesn't want to cooperate. NO I will not delve into the details Sesshomaru so don't even ask. I will only say that I knew her when I was in college and I have some secrets on her that would absolutely kill her if it ever got out. So if she gives you grievance, just tell her your mate has a whole file on her that will make it's way to the evening news by nightfall."

Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed her deeply. "You have a streak of pure mean in you love. But that's okay, I love it" he said and relaxed as they sat and laughed with each other in the bath. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair, detangling her raven locks. Once they finished, He stood and helped her up before drying her off with the towel and wrapping a robe around her body.

"Go get some rest Rin. I have something to take care of" He stated as he kissed her temple, placing her in the bed and covering her with the blankets. He shut the door and made his way down the stairs to his private study and sat down at his desk. Sighing he picked up the phone and called Kagura.

Upon making reservations at Fukiyomi Restaurant, He made his way back into his room and picked out an outfit, not noticing Rin stirring until he heard her voice. "It's fine Rin, I made an early dinner with Kagura, the sooner I get this over with the quicker I can be with just you." He said softly, making his way to her and leaning down to kiss her softly. "I took a lot of your energy Rin. Get some sleep because when I get back, you are DEFINITELY going to not be getting any sleep tonight." He said chuckling.


	5. Chapter 5 - MASSIVE Lemon 18 please

**A/N: IN REGARDS TO MY FANFICS, EVEN ADOPTED ONES, IF YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE A REVIEW BASICALLY THREATENING ME THAT YOU WILL STOP READING MY FICS IF I DON'T TAKE YOUR ADVICE OR ANY NASTY REVIEWS WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY DELETED UPON SUBMISSION. I DEAL WITH A LOT FROM NASTY REVIEWERS AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS RUDE BEHAVIOR! I CHOSE TO ADOPT THE FANFIC AND I WILL WRITE IT AS I SEE FIT SO PLEASE STOP BEING SO DANG NASTY TO ME OVER HOW I FEEL MY IDEAS SHOULD GO. Thank You**

Sesshomaru sat at the table with Kagura watching him through narrowed eyes. "Sesshomaru what is with you tonight, you are acting as if you would rather be anywhere else but here. Do I not please you anymore?" she asked softly, attempting to lure him into wanting her.

"Kagura, I think you should look into seeing a different escort, my contract runs out in a few months and I have no intention of renewing it. I am leaving this life behind me." He said softly, watching her reaction. Kagura smiled and took his hand in hers.

"I was hoping you would get tired of the way things were, when do you want me to move in with you?" She said sweetly. Sesshomaru pulled his hand from hers as if her very touch burned him. "Sesshomaru what is it? I am guessing you want things to progress, I can always tell my father that you want me to move in with you, he would let you go before your contract ends"

"You don't get it Kagura, I don't want you, or this job anymore. I found someone, my mate and if you so much as whisper her name in rage I will destroy all you hold dear to you. I came here today to inform you that I will no longer be renewing anything." He stood and paid for their dinner and walked out the door.

She stood and grabbed her coat before storming out, her cell phone in her hand. She would beg her father to attempt to coerce him into keeping her as a mate, even if she had to eliminate the kitten he called mate.

Sesshomaru strode into his home and walked into his room, seeing Rin asleep he gently pulled his outfit off and slid into the bed behind her, pulling her into his arms. Rin stirred only to move closer to Sesshomaru, he knew she would be up and the change would be complete the following day.

Rin awoke the following morning feeling the sun on her body. She stretched before getting up to head to the bathroom and stopped before a mirror, noticing her pointed ears and two stripes on her cheeks. She stood still and lightly traced the marks on her cheek before looking at Sesshomaru, only to find he was awake and watching her.

Just as he was about to get up, his phone went off. Glancing at the name he stood and told Rin he would be right back. Answering the call he winced at Naraku's voice before stepping into his study and shutting the door. After several minutes he hung up and sighed. He should not have told Kagura about Rin, now Naraku wanted him to renew his contract or he would find a way to make Rin disappear for good.

Rin lay in Sesshomaru's bed pondering when she ever felt like a slave to love. She wrapped a sheet around her body and sat up, moving to rest against the headboard of the bed. She placed her chin on her drawn up knees. She was beginning to lose her sense of individuality as it was being overtaken by her need to be with Sesshomaru.

She dressed quickly and moved down the stairs, Sesshomaru's ears picking up the sound of his door opening and closing. He stood and made his way to the window and watched as Rin ran down the driveway and getting into Kagome's car. He shook his head at the realization she was friends with his brother's mate.

Smirking he made a phone call to Inuyasha, and after explaining the situation, his brother agreed to be Rin's shadow till Naraku and Kagura were dealt with. He grabbed his jacket and made his way to the car, he got in and drove to the one person who could help him, his father.

Inutaisho stood on his porch expecting his son, watching as he pulled in and parked his car before getting out and making his way to the house. "Well, this is certainly a surprise, you never stop in anymore." His father stated with a smile. Sesshomaru followed his father into the house and sitting at the table, glancing at the picture of his father and Inuyasha's mother.

"Father, I have come here for your help. Naraku plans to take something from me, something very precious." Sesshomaru said, looking anywhere but at his father. Inutaisho just sat silently and waited for his son to finish what he came to say.

Inutaisho merely arched a delicately formed eyebrow before placing his cup on the table. "So, I am assuming this….precious something, is a woman am I right?" at his son's glare, he continued. "And if you are willing to go to such lengths to protect her at all costs, then I am guessing this woman is your mate, else you would not be as aggressive as you are being."

"You point Father? Can you help me or not?" he snarled with impatience. He had no time to dally with his father's riddles. He rolled his eyes when his father told him to have patience and wait it out, he would let him know when he had an idea.

Just as Sesshomaru was at his car, his father called his name, making him stop at his car door and look over his shoulder. "I expect to meet this…..mate of yours Sesshomaru and I am sure Izayoi would as well." He said before shutting his own door, leaving him to his contemplation.

The drive back to his home was too silent for him, so at the next red light he dialed Rin and set his phone on speaker before placing it on the dash. Her voice was so soft when she answered, her joy being given away at her squeal when she heard him say her name.

"Rin, we have much to discuss when I return home. Is there anything specific you would like me to pick up for you before I get there?" he asked, when she said she was fine, he merely gave an acknowledgment and ended the call, he would need to set up a dinner arrangement between himself, Rin and his father and his mate.

He arrived home in less than 45 minutes and was setting his keys by the door table when he sensed Rin's presence coming down the stairs. Turning he gave a slight smirk when he discovered she was in only a robe. He moved towards her and slid his arms around her waist before leaning down to kiss her gently. "I'm Sorry Rin, did I disturb your bath?"

"Not at all, I heard you getting in and decided to welcome you home before taking my bath, of course with you here, if you would like to join me you are more than welcome to." She said before heading back up the stairs, Sesshomaru following her almost immediately. One thing he learned was that when Rin was in the mood to play, he would not miss the opportunity as she had a special side of her that came out only in certain times.

He pulled his clothing off before wrapping a towel around himself and moving to the bathroom where he was greeted with the sight of Rin sitting on the edge of their tub waiting for him. She stood and moved over to him and her hands slid the towel down to be discarded at his feet, his own hands undoing the tie to her robe before sliding it down her own body. Rin slid her hand down to his hardened length to glide fingertips lightly along the length of it before enclosing around his shaft and slowly starting to pump his length.

Sesshomaru groaned softly into her mouth as he maneuvered them so he could press her to the wall, his hands placed on the wall on both sides of her head. He buried his face in her neck, his harsh panting falling on her ears as she tightened her grip on him slightly. She nipped his bottom lip before rubbing just the tip of his length with a fingertip, making him growl in frustration.

"Patience Sesshomaru" she whispered before sliding down his body, his head falling back when her mouth surrounded his engorged length. He slid a hand through her hair and encouraged her with soft groans and slight hip movements. He heard a faint buzz and almost lost his balance when he felt Rin run her vibrator along his shaft while she sucked on the tip of him.

He snarled at the tease and pulled her up before shoving her onto the bathroom counter and forcing her legs apart. He knelt down and immediately began feasting on her wet heated center. His tongue flicked her clit before his lips closed around it, sucking harshly and making her cry out in wild abandon. He pulled back slightly and lightly slapped her center before nipping the outer lips of her core.

He parted the lips of her core and delved his tongue into her core, stabbing into her center repeatedly before flicking her with his tongue. He gave her clit one last harsh suck before he pulled back and stood, he picked her up and slid into her center easily, swallowing her soft cry with his mouth. He moved into the tub and arranged her so that the jet from his tub would hit her clit each thrust me made into her.

She grasped his shoulders tightly as she rocked her hips hard and fast against her mate, riding him powerfully. His eyes taking in every inch of her passion. The way her eyes tightly shut when ecstasy coursed through her body, the way she bit her lip when the pleasure of him sliding into her snug passage almost overwhelmed her, every inch of it was heaven to him. Reaching up he pulled her down and claimed her lips and maneuvered her faster with a hand on her waist.

"Faster Rin, If you wish to cum you must move faster" he whispered, feeling her move her hips harder along him, seeking release from the never-ending torture of endless pleasure. His hips pushed up into her when her own stilled against his for seconds before her hips rocked along his body like she was crazed, Sesshomaru moved his hand down and his thumb slid along her clit, making her release explode, her cries filling the bathroom.

Her head rested on his shoulder, she felt his hands shifting under her thighs as he moved them up to her arms and he placed her hands on the sides of the tub. "Don't move your hands from here Rin." He said softly, he slid his hands back down and lifted her slightly so the water jet hit her center when it shot out, he grasped her waist tightly before thrusting up into her slowly, making her moan as her hands grasped the ceramic tile tightly.

"You are such a bastard Sesshomaru, teasing me like this" He chuckled before moving her off of him and standing, pulling her with him. He stepped from the tub and dried them both off before pulling her to their bedroom and shoving her face down onto their bed. He tied her ankles and her wrists to the bed posts which left her spread for his pleasure.

He moved over to his drawer and pulled out the new toy he had bought the previous night just for her playful mood. He covered it with sufficient lubrication before placing it on her clit and moving it back and forth, pressing harder each time he slid it. She bit her lip and tried to contain her moans but to no avail, he moved it aside to slap her wet heat, relishing in that soft fleshy sound due to her wetness.

He slid the toy inside her deeply and moved it in a circle, chuckling when she tried to move her own hips. He waited until she stopped moving before he flipped the switch, watching in pleasure as she cried out as the highest vibration shocked her with an intense feeling. He turned it off after a few seconds and pulled it from her body.

He grabbed an ice cube and slid it along her heated center slowly and lightly so as not to shock her. She moaned softly before her whispered begging filled his ears and he decided to give her what she sought. He lifted her hips so he could plunge into her center, relishing in the tightness her body gave. He pounded into her body repeatedly, driving them both higher and higher, closer to their peak.

He slapped her left cheek lightly before grasping her waist again to thrust harder into her, her cries filling the room. He reached a hand down to play with her clit while he continued to ply her body with solid powerful thrusts. Rin clenched her hands into fists as she screamed when an intense release rocketed through her, her cries spurring her mate into a curse filled release that had him chocking on the pleasure as he shot his seed into her welcoming body.

His hips trembled in spasms until her heat released it's grip on him enough to slide out. He removed the ties and pulled her to him as he pulled the covers up. He leaned over and sank his teeth into her neck to make the light mark more prominent and evident before falling asleep with his mate in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6 - Lemon

Sesshomaru could feel her even breathing while her head was nestled into his neck, his hand tracing lazy patterns on her bare back. He sighed, wishing she would wake up, her light breathing showing she was stirring awake. She looked up and smiled when she saw his own eyes watching her, his own inner pondering evident on his face.

Rin felt a shock course through her as she saw a man with tentacles spearing Sesshomaru before ripping him apart, making her grip the sheet tightly as she tried to shut her eyes to block out the vision, only making it worse. She wasn't aware how long she was sitting like that until she heard Sesshomaru call her name and felt him shaking her slightly.

"Rin, What is it? You went pale as a ghost and started shaking" he said softly, holding her tightly when she threw herself at him to assure herself he was safe. He grasped her arms and moved back so he could see her face. "Rin, what is wrong?"

She focused on his face before wiping her own face clear of any tears that may have slid down her cheek. "I saw…something horrible Sesshomaru. It had so many….things, all slimy and they ripped you apart." He tipped her face upwards slightly before focusing on her eyes.

"Rin…..are you telling me you SAW something? As in a vision something?" he asked softly, sighing when she nodded. He moved from the bed and grabbed a pair of pants and threw a top on. "Rin, get up and get dressed, I need to take you to my father. He may have an explanation or something" he said, handing her a change of clothes.

He moved towards his car with his hand on her lower back, propelling her to keep up with his pace. Once he got her seated in the car, he ran around to the driver's side and got in. Locking the car doors he started his car and took off for his father's.

Sesshomaru didn't care that it was only just a little past midnight when he knocked on his father's door, nor did he car that the scent of mating was emanating from the door. Inutaisho opened the door and was clear on his face Sesshomaru interrupted something. "What is it Sesshomaru?"

He pushed his way in, tugging Rin in after him and stood facing his father. "What do you know of Seers? You once told me about crystal gazers but I do not recall you saying anything about Seers" Sesshomaru stated, moving Rin to stand before him. "Rin saw something, something bad and she is clearly unable to handle what she sees"

Inutaisho's gaze fell on Rin's, as if drawing her to him with such ease. "Let us see what it is she saw" He said softly, his eyes probing her mind for an answer to this predicament they found themselves in. "She sees Naraku in his true form. In your haste Sesshomaru, you will fall at his hands." Inutaisho looked at his son before catching Rin when she fainted. Inutaisho escorting Sesshomaru to the guest house so they would be undisturbed for the night.

Sesshomaru was watching her stir restlessly, before she sat up slowly complaining she was overheated. Sesshomaru moved to grasp her arm when his eyes widened as she started to transform into a dog with fur as black as the midnight sky. He called her name softly, only for her to lunge at him, pinning him to the ground. Sesshomaru growled warningly at Rin for her to back off and submit to her Alpha mate. Rin merely snapped her jaws and advanced.

Sesshomaru shoved her off of him and shifted into his own form which was much larger than her own, his presence instinctively attempting to force her submission. Rin lunged at her mate once again only for Sesshomaru's powerful jaws to lock on the back of her neck as his paws shoved her down to the ground, his length sliding into his mate with ease.

Rin whimpered as the heat she was experiencing fanned slightly while her mate moved within her body. Sesshomaru's jaws keeping her pinned while his hips continuously thrust into her. Sesshomaru's hips stilled against his mate as Rin felt her mate's length swell and knot within her as she lay flat on the ground when he released her neck.

They lay in their dog forms for several minutes before he softened enough to pull from her as they shifted back to their human appearance. Rin glanced at Sesshomaru and immediately regretted her lack of control. "Sesshomaru….The scratches, I am sorry" she said as her fingertips caressed the lines gently. Sesshomaru merely moved her hand from them and stood, helping her up.

"It happens during mating season Rin, every year the two mates become aggressive." He said softly, moving her to their bed. He pulled the covers over her and made his way to the window, glancing out as his eyes swept the area, taking in every inch of the surrounding.

He could feel his energy draining and knew this was the moment Naraku would strike, as his own strength would be stronger than Sesshomaru's. He sighed, he was once again forced to seek safety of his father's home. He glanced at Rin, for her sake, he would beg his father for help if it meant guaranteeing her safety.

He pondered on how far they came, the first time he met her she was a virgin human which went against everything he stood for. But from the first time she met his gaze, he felt that pull and now here he was, sacrificing everything for her. He was determined to not let Naraku near his mate, especially not when she was so fearful of what she had seen. He could only hope that when the time came, her instincts as a dog demon would kick in, she would be even stronger if she were a full dog demon.

But Sesshomaru couldn't be too choosy as at least she was able to shift and gain a temporary boost in power. He was going to need her strength and would even come to rely on it greatly. Rin yawned as she woke after having slept for a long while, her eyes falling on Sesshomaru staring out the window. "What is it Rin?" he asked softly, sensing she was awake.

"Something is coming Sesshomaru, I can sense it. I don't understand any of this, how is it that I can sense things" she asked, taking her lap top when Sesshomaru handed it to her. She opened it and signed into it before opening her file with her story in it. She started typing away and sighed when Sesshomaru left the room to give her some peace and quiet.

Rin lost track of time by immersing herself into her story, stretching she glanced at the clock and set her laptop down before getting up and putting a robe on. She made her way down the stairs to the kitchen and was surprised to see Sesshomaru's father sitting at the table instead of her mate.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" She asked before she moved to the table to open the bag he left for her breakfast. Inutaisho explained that he had an errand to run and would be back soon. Rin ate her breakfast and went back up the stairs to work on her the rest of her chapter. Quickly editing it she emailed it to Miroku for a final opinion.

She had just closed her laptop when the door to the bedroom opened and Sesshomaru walked in, shutting the door behind him. He moved to the bed and sat down before meeting her gaze, "Rin, you and I must have a talk. It is of dire importance and cannot be prolonged."

Sesshomaru took her hand and placed it on his lap before contemplating his words. "Rin, as I am newly mated my strength right now is at its lowest due to the amount of energy I gave to you during mating." He said, almost as if it pained him to admit to his weakness, Rin took his cheek and met his gaze directly.

"I already know Sesshomaru. I did my own research into Dog demons such as yourself, I know how the mating mark works, the transfer of demonic energy and I even understand now why I can see things and shift. It is all in order to protect my mate until he is powerful enough to return to full power." She said softly, Sesshomaru sighed in relief at having not lay his weakness out in the open.

"I will keep you safe Sesshomaru, after all It is you I inherited my brutality from is it not?" she said, laughter filling her voice as he smirked. "All I am I got from you, so that means I can tap into the strength to go with it." Rin said.

She felt herself pulled into his embrace and she rested her head on his chest. "I emailed my chapter to Miroku, I don't know if all that work made a difference or not in my erotica, but I guess we will see when he reads it and emails me back." Sesshomaru brushed a hair from her face before kissing her gently.

"You will do great Rin. Besides, if you need more practice for your writing I am entirely at your service little one." He said with a chuckle as he pulled Rin on top of him, reclining back so he was flat on his own back with her perched atop him. Rin laugh before swatting his shoulder.

"You are incorrigible Sesshomaru" she said softly, before Sesshomaru pulled her down to lay claim to her lips. His hands shifted along her back before settling on her waist, rocking her along his body. She moaned softly before pulling back when her phone made a sound indicating an incoming text. She leaned down and kissed Sesshomaru softly. "I should see who it is" she whispered before pulling away, despite his attempts to pull her back.

"It's Miroku, he said he loved the chapter, it had much more detail and he was impressed." Rin said quickly, she was speaking so fast that Sesshomaru had to claim her lips in deep kiss to silence her ramblings. "I'm Sorry, was I rambling?" she said softly.

"Yes, but now that I have you where I want you…." He broke off when her lips touched his own. He nuzzled his nose into her delicate throat, chuckling when she giggled. Rin was truly a force to be reckoned with, she just didn't see it yet.


	7. Chapter 7 - Lemon

**Recap:**

 **"It's Miroku, he said he loved the chapter, it had much more detail and he was impressed." Rin said quickly, she was speaking so fast that Sesshomaru had to claim her lips in deep kiss to silence her ramblings. "I'm Sorry, was I rambling?" she said softly.**

 **"Yes, but now that I have you where I want you…." He broke off when her lips touched his own. He nuzzled his nose into her delicate throat, chuckling when she giggled. Rin was truly a force to be reckoned with, she just didn't see it yet.**

)0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0()0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0(

CHAPTER 7

Sesshomaru's eyes glanced at his study door when he heard a shriek followed by a crash. He sighed, this was the sixth time that the servants mixed up her breakfast and gave her something she despised. He set his file aside and stood just as his father entered the room and slammed it shut behind him. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, silently questioning what was going on.

"Lady Rin…does not wish to be disturbed son." Sesshomaru merely stepped around his father and made his way into the hall and towards his mate's room. He opened the door to see her sitting amidst scattered papers in tears.

He shut the door behind him and made his way towards her before kneeling next to her. "Rin, what has happened?" he asked softly, cupping his mate's cheek and lifting her tear stricken gaze to his own calm amber one. She sniffled before she grabbed a few of the scattered papers and explained how Jaken came into the room and gave her a lecture on how it was improper of the mate to the Western Incorporation to be a writer and how he proceeded to throw all her organized story papers that she had printed out all around the room.

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 'That damn imp is causing more problems than ever' he thought to himself before he stood. "Rin, leave the papers. I will be sending Jaken in to pick all of them up and he will also reorganize them into the proper order, or else he will be tested with my Tokijin that is hanging on my wall in the study." He stated as he made his way to the door, Yelling for Jaken.

Jaken stood before Rin's door as Sesshomaru was heard telling him he had until dinner to pick up all the papers and have them in proper order, or else he would be Tokijin's next victim. Jaken ran into the room and started picking up the papers and immediately placing them into numerological piles for easy assorting later. Rin left the room and followed Sesshomaru down the hall before he shut the door behind her, his arms immediately pulling her into his embrace as he nuzzled her neck affectionately.

Rin leaned back into his embrace before a gasp left her lips when his hand slid in the confines of her robe to cup her heated core, her hand grasped his wrist when his teeth playfully nipped at her neck. She felt herself spin around before she landed on his sofa, her mate kneeling before her as his hands slid up her thighs under her robe. Her head fell back when his head descended between her thighs before his lips attached themselves to her core. Her hands threaded through his hair as soft moans spilled from her lips.

Rin gripped the sofa as her mate wracked her body with pleasure, looking down she caught his gaze as he licked his lips before delving back in for more. Rin's head fell back once again as her mate plunged her into that world of passion and ecstasy that had her crying out at fulfillment. Sesshomaru's molten eyes watched her face as her body was thrown into a release, his eyes memorizing every inch of pleasure on her face.

He slowly slid up her body and had just slid into her when a knock on his door was heard. After telling them that he was in the middle of something important, he continued thrusting his hips against Rin's body, pulling her hips up each time he thrust into her body.

Sesshomaru's lips latched onto her throat as her head fell back, his hands grasping her waist tightly as he pulled her upwards with a harsh tug that made her hands grasp onto his shoulders tightly. Rin's cry was so soft and yet he heard it like a crashing wave as her body tightened around his length seconds before he spilled into his mate's body.

Rin's hands traveled along his chest as his lips landed on hers softly. "That was unexpected Sesshomaru, what brought that on?" she asked breathlessly. Sesshomaru grabbed the blanket on the top of the couch behind Rin as he covered her before someone walked in.

"Can't a demon wish to be with his mate and ravish her by surprise?" he asked with a small smile. Rin chuckled and shook her head before wrapping the covers around her as she picked up her robe which had been ripped in his haste to get it off of her, she tossed it in the trash bin beside his desk as he gave her a spare one he kept in the study for that reason. Rin gave him a small kiss once she got the robe on and shot a sultry look over her shoulder as she walked out the door, her hips swaying slightly making him curse before taking off after her again.


	8. Chapter 8 - MA No Reading If Under 18

**A/N: MASSIVE MA rating, graphic lemon, some choice phrases which are NOT for those who have an issue with my lemons or are not old enough.**

Sesshomaru caught Rin just as they turned the corner, she spun in his arms as he pressed her back to the wall, his lips claiming hers. Rin's hands slid beneath his shirt as his own hands slid beneath her robe, lifting it up as he grasped her waist and allowed her legs to wrap around him. His lips swallowing her cry when he sank into her welcoming body easily. He dropped his hips slightly pulling from her only to lift his hips to slam back into her repeatedly. Rin's nails dug into his lower back as her hips arched against his thrusting body.

Sesshomaru growled softly as he let her feet touch the floor as he spun her to face the wall and shoved her into it, pinning her in place as he parted her legs to sink back into his mate's body. Rin bit her lip as harsh pants left her mouth, Sesshomaru nipped his mark on her neck while he absently fumbled with the curtain to afford them a small amount of privacy. Rin felt her eyes close when they were shrouded in darkness, Sesshomaru placed his other hand back on her waist as he slammed into her faster.

Rin felt her legs tremble as the start of that familiar euphoria began to pool up inside of her. She placed her hands on the wall and whimpered softly as she felt her body reach its peak, the soft wet fleshy sound of her mate increasing to a brutal pace filling the small area before she felt his hips still against her, his hot essence shooting inside of her welcoming body.

Rin moved her hips slowly, assisting her mate in riding out his release as he buried his face in her neck. She felt her robe drop back down as he stepped back from her to fix his own clothing, Rin felt his hands come around her waist as he stole a last private kiss with his mate. "Now behave yourself Rin, if you keep distracting me, Father will not be pleased." He said with a chuckle.

Rin laughed as she snuck out from within the curtain and made her way to the secret room she and Sesshomaru had often used for mating purposes when they needed to unwind. She grabbed her lace red robe and her matching red lace bra and panty set and immediately changed before she laid down on the bed, carelessly crossing one leg over the other. She knew that her scent would attract him sooner or later so she just laid there reading about his family line.

Moments later she sensed his foreboding aura as his shadow crept along the floor, setting the scroll down she all but purred when she saw him standing there in only his pants. He strode over to her and slowly untied her robe before peeling it from her. He pressed her to the bed as he leaned forward to catch her lips in his.

Rin's hands traveled down his body to undo the sash holding his pants in place, she slid her hand inside to grasp the hardened length of her mate as his soft growl was heard in the confines of the room. He places his hands on the sides of her head as her hand maintained a steady pace of moving back and forth along his length.

Sesshomaru slid his hand beneath her panties to caress the liquid heat waiting for him, he watched as her eyes darkened with lust. Rin moaned softly as her free hand grasped his wrist while her hips moved along his hand, riding it smoothly. Sesshomaru's gaze never left her face as he watched every reaction his touch evoked in her.

Rin bit her lip as ecstasy shot through her body, her hips moving faster as Sesshomaru slid his thumb along her clit, his body pressing her into the bed, quickly moving his hand and allowing her heated center to glide over his aching length. Rin felt him grasp her hips as he rolled so she was on top, she rocked her hips so his length pressed between lips to her heated core, coating him in its heated lubricant.

Sesshomaru slid a hand between her thighs as his thumb flicked over her once again, Rin's eyes slammed shut tight as she froze above him for a few seconds before her hips shot back and forth over him, riding out her release. Sesshomaru swiftly lifted her hips and slid her onto his length solidly, making her cry out as she gripped his shoulders for balance.

Sesshomaru moved his hand up to suck the juices off his fingers, his tongue swirling around each finger delicately before he pulled her to him, claiming her lips. He nipped her lip gently before pulling back, "I hope you enjoyed that Rin, because it is this Sesshomaru's turn and I am going to be at this hot pussy of yours for quite some time" he pressed her so she was lying on her back as he slid down her body sowly, his gaze never leaving hers.

He slid his hands around her thighs as he parted them, leaning down he pressed an open mouth kiss to her center, making her lean back with a moan. He slid his hands to her center to part the lips covering her as his tongue slid sensually over her clit before gently pulling it into his mouth. Rin gasped softly before her hands fell on his head as she grasped his hair gently.

"I could make a meal and a desert out of this pussy of yours Rin, I think I should eat don't you?" he whispered as he noticed the lips of her heated core gave a small spasm. He lightly spanked her center before pulling her open and delving in, sucking on her as his tongue speared inside of her.

Rin cried out as her hips undulated into his mouth, she grasped the sheets tightly as her Lord continued to feast on her body. "By the gods Sesshomaru, so good." She whimpered, unaware of the words she was saying.

Sesshomaru's gaze rose to watch her face, if there was a passion he had, it was to watch his Rin fall apart under his ministrations. "I think I should have a more thorough examination of you Rin, wouldn't you agree?" he asked as he slapped her core again.

"Yes, I think you should use all the tools to make sure it is in perfect working order my Lord." Rin replied breathlessly. She let her head fall back as Sesshomaru made his way to the stand beside the bed. He returned after a few moments as she felt shackles around her ankles as he attached them to the bed post, leaving her exposed, her wrists were also shackled to the post.

He grabbed the next item and turned it on low before running it along the outside of her center slowly, watching her pull on the shackles in ecstasy. He slowly pushed the vibrator inside of her and twirled it, loving the look on her face as she fought to reach her release. He pulled it out and pressed it to her clit as he jiggled it hard onto her.

"Holy Fuck Sesshomaru….." she cried out as her release sent her into spasms while her hips rode the vibrating tool erratically, drawing out her release. "Yes….god yes… Sesshomaru more…faster… please….." she begged, Sesshomaru slammed it inside of her while his mouth sucked on her clit harder, making her arch her back as cries filled the room. He pulled it from her and threw it on the floor as he mounted his mate in one powerful thrust.

He rode her powerfully as she matched his hips thrust for thrust, he snapped he chains on her wrists as her nails dug into his lower back. The scent of her release as well as the hot liquid essence of her making him lose control fast as he moved faster, "so fucking good Rin…." He groaned as she tightened around him, milking his essence as it shot inside of her, spurting everything he had.

He felt her body trembling as he pressed open mouth kisses along her exposed throat, his soft purring soothing her, he moved to her side and pulled her closer to him as she nestled her head into his neck. He pulled the blankets up and over them as he kissed her forehead softly. No, there was only one weakness of his and Rin was that weakness. That was the reason why their room was embedded so far below the castle that no one was allowed in there, if they even knew about the location.

He watched Rin sleep and wondered what dreams she often had while he was attending his duties, it wasn't long before he followed her into slumber.


End file.
